one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora vs. Ezio
892CA553-8AB5-4FDF-B179-05E7E477509B.jpeg|Psychomaster35 2B5526C0-C5BF-497E-9CCC-1BE6E881DD4C.jpeg|SentryNeo Nora Valkyrie of RWBY (nominated by UniverseAwesome777) fights Ezio Auditore of Assassin’s Creed (nominated by John1Thousand). Who will survive round one of the Collections of Worlds Tournament? Introduction As if the screen knew automatically it sent it towards the opposite end of the map. There was a mysterious man in the shadow was confronted by a girl with a hammer. Nora: Let's play! Ezio: Why must you insist. We have bigger problems to worry about. Nora: Come on! Despite the insistence by Nora, Ezio wanted her to stop annoying him. He pulled out his sword as he prepared to defend himself. Nora: I will have fun regardless. Even though we are fighting. GO FOR BROKE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues RWBY- Caffeine) 60 Nora charges at Ezio with her rocket hammer in a blink of Ezio's eyes before hitting him repeatedly, followed by him kicking Auditore a few feet before firing some grenades at the assassin. Nora: Have some presents! Ezio Auditore then countered by slicing the grenades with his sword and threw some knives at Nora. These were quickly deflected by Nora's rocket hammer. Ezio: This is not going to be as easy as I thought. 48 Ezio then cut the distance and then swung his sword at Nora, but she was able to block it before being punched by Ezio. Nora was knocked on the ground as he covered part of her face as her hand was covered in her blood. Ezio then fired his arrows at Nora with his crossbow. However, Nora swung her hammer knocking the arrows and crossbow out of Ezio's hand. Nora then transformed her weapon to a grenade launcher that fired at Ezio who was barely able to dodge. He then starts to slash Nora repeatedly with his knives. 37 Nora was able to blast the rocket at Ezio to get away, stunning him. Nora got out his rocket launcher and shot a rocket into the assassin’s leg, then used boosted behind Ezio Auditore before batting a grenade at his feet. This caused Ezio’s leg to bleed as well as being sent flying from the grenade blast. 33 Ezio: What was that? Ezio Auditore then recovered and charged at Nora. The two then clashed their weapons, then kept clashing them together before Nora hits Ezio. He returns the favor by stabbing Nora Valkyrie with his hidden blade before slashing her several times. Ezio then got out his hidden gun and quickly sent a bullet into Nora's left shoulder. 30 Pushing through the pain, Nora then charges to get up close to Ezio Auditore. She does and then kneed him and punched him away before shooting another grenade at Ezio. Knowing what would happen if he stayed, Ezio ran from it right when it activated. Ezio was stealthy and got behind Nora and stabbed her through the left shoulder, then kicked her to the ground. 20 Just as Ezio Auditore was driving his blade down to finish it off. Nora twirled her body and punched Ezio square in the face. Nora Valkyrie then slashed Ezio's legs and her hammer into his legs. Nora was able to force Ezio to fall down from the amount of force. Nora then walked up slowly towards the Italian assassin. Nora: I must admit this was fun but time to finish this. Ezio: Yes, time for me to have one last try. Nora: What are you talking about? 9 As Nora was going to finish off Ezio Auditore with her hammer, he used the hidden blade on his right shoulder and slammed Nora Valkarye to the ground as he screams in pain. Ezio: Rest in Peace Ezio then got on top of her and put his hidden blade into Nora's Neck as their surroundings turn white. K.O. Nora: Why did you do this to me? Ezio: It was nothing personal, you just needed to be stopped. Nora: It was all just an act. Maybe if the one watching all of this thought I was crazy, maybe he would of underestimated us and be defeated. Ezio: We share one goal, of defeating this mad man. I'm sorry for this. Nora: That is okay. You are forgiven. Nora then dies in Ezio's arms as he closes her eyes. Now he had a new mission, assassinating the man that is responsible for everyone being here for his sick pleasure. Results ???: What a nasty fight. Nora, I would of caught on to your illsion anyways. The trained assassin advance. I am not suprised really, but I don't think you will survive to see me face to face. Regardless this melee's winner is Ezio Auditore by Death!!!! (Cues Assassin's Creed II: Theme Ezio's Family) Winning Combatant: Nora: 17 Ezio: 19 Winning Method: K.O.: 5 Death: 14 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Ezio's path here!! Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's